1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pushbutton switch, and is particularly directed to a two position pushbutton switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two position pushbutton switches are used in many applications. One such application is a so-called xe2x80x9cwindow lockoutxe2x80x9d switch in an automobile. The window lockout switch is typically mounted in an arm rest panel near the driver of the automobile. The window lockout switch is manually depressible to toggle between two axial positions. In one axial position, the window lockout switch electrically disables the rocker switches that the passengers would normally use to operate the automobile""s power windows. In the other axial position, the window lockout switch electrically enables the rocker switches adjacent each of the passenger windows so that the passengers can operate the respective power window adjacent their seat in the automobile.
The present invention is an electrical switch comprising switch contacts having a closed condition and an open condition. The switch comprises an actuator movable in a first direction in a first stroke to close the contacts and movable in the first direction in a second stroke to cause the contacts to open. A rotatable bar is carried by the actuator. The switch includes a mechanism for rotating the bar in response to movement of the actuator in the first direction in the first stroke, to locate the bar in a latching position to hold the contacts in the closed condition. The mechanism also rotates the bar in response to movement of the actuator in the first direction in the second stroke, to move the bar from the latching position and to cause the contacts to open.